My Day Sucks! (On Hold)
by Otaku Rage
Summary: Miko: a 19 year old is somehow sucked into Inuyasha world! She gets kidnapped and meets another girl, too. Who is the girl Miko meets? How much will she discover about her past? Read about her adventure through time, and how she fell in love.
1. My Day Sucks

**Flames Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the animes mentioned. Only my one OC, Miko Meigetsu!"**

**ONNMT (the other author on this crazy account, doing a corresponding fic): And I own my OC (to be revealed and specified later)**

* * *

**Miko's Point of View! ~~~**

"MIKO WAKE UP!" somebody with a HIGH voice screamed in my damn right ear. Whoever it was, now started to try and pull the cover off of me. I peeked open one eye to see who it was, and found that it was my little sister. She is bad at waking people up in the morning, for the place that people grow to hate, love and learn stuff that can help you in the near future called...

School…

But the funny thing is that it's Sunday and she dared wake me up this early. There isn't even any school today! I snapped my eyes open and shouted -"What!"- startling my younger sister, Aiko. She jumped, looking at my blood red angry eyes. She was in too much shock to answer my question.

"_Damn!_" I thought.

_"Well somebody wants to die young I guess."_ I thought, kicking my away sibling, named Aiko Meigetsu (first name meaning Love Child, last meaning Bright Moon) in the shoulder, making her lose her balance, but I didn't kick her hard enough to hurt her. Just enough to make her tip over and fall on her booty. Mom would have my head if I hurt her really bad. I started to shiver under the covers, thinking of when my mom beat me for hurting Aiko. And thanks to that, I couldn't get angry at her at all. When you sister beats you, you can get as mad as you want... But when ya mom beats you, can't do shoot about it you can not, and I repeat, can NOT get mad!

But I think Aiko Meigetsu is a jacked up name, if you asked me, and, oh, they did ask, and I told them, "I think it's wonderful!" Even though I felt like killing somebody, I was kind enough to say I liked it. Don't get me wrong, I love my little sister and mom. My sister and I are really tight. My sister likes anime like me, but she only like Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Black Cat, T.U.F.F Puppy, and Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Kill me Baby! She doesn't really like Inuyasha that much, but she's still getting used to it. She doesn't like it 'cause it 'scary' to her, with all the demons and half demons. She doesn't like Inuyasha 'cause he's a two timer, but she has a huge crush on Sesshomaru~!

I started to laugh just thinking about it. My sister stole the pillow that was under my head and started to hit me with it!

"Damn! Stop laughing and get up, please, Miko!"

"Stop hitting me girl! Please somebody save me!" I started to scream for help, knowing I was not going to get any. "_Damn! Damn! Damn!_" I shouted in my thoughts.

"If you do not get up I'm going to read that poem that you wrote!" Aiko screamed, threading me. Ha, like that's going to work! The only poem that she has** not** read yet, would be my poem called A Flames That Forever Forgotten.

And it's not like anybody's going to like it. 'Cause I'm not that good at poetry, but I love writing it.

"Okay! I'm going to read it!" Aiko said to me. Ha, I bet she doesn't have anything!

"Yeah, right, you don't have anything, now let me go back to sleep, girl," I said, turning around on my other side so I was not facing my sister, but my wonderful rose red with black rose that I drew on my wall.

(**They look real!**)

I was almost asleep 'till my sister started reading my stuff!

**_"My feeling are Caged,"_**

"If you finish, I'm going to kill you slowly," I said hoping it would work, but it didn't! Dang this world!

_**"Forever to be forgotten,**_

_**They are raging to get free,**_

_**From its cold,"**_

"I'm not kidding, you better stop reading my stuff!" I shouted, turning back around to face her again. She still kept going even though I told her to stop reading it.

**_"Stolen Feelings,_**

**_Broken Dreams that were to be forgotten...,_**

**_Along with me_**

**_I walk, but I don't talk._**

**_I walked down a street,_**

**_Where there are a bunch of creeps,_**

**_Where word or news seeps?_**

**_Where you can't say a peep_**

**_Where the street are cracked,_**

**_People were raped,_**

**_Where there was no escape,_**

**_Am I fading, like I am being erased?_**

**_I don't want to be forgotten, but why?_**

**_So tell me what is the point in living?_**

**_Being in slaved,_**

**_I can't take it any more,_**

**_I just want to give up,_**

**_But to what, I ask why I need to stay"_**

"Okay, I'm up, just stop already!" I said, getting out of my baby blue bed that had pink roses printed on it. Okay, I like things with roses on them. A lot. I don't see anything wrong with that.

"Okay, now why are you getting me up?" I asked my sister, walking into my pure black bathroom to get change.

"I was wondering if you could...like... You... Know... Um-"

"JUST SAY IT **ALREADY**!" I shouted, cutting into her sentence.

"Could you go to an anime meeting with me about Naruto?!" Aiko asked me really fast. I couldn't understand most of it though. I stood there trying to get what she just told me into my head... Then BAM!

"Oh, sure, that's all you had to say, darling. What can I wear? Can I wear my clothes or Naruto type of clothing?" I asked my little sister, after saying yes to her.

"You must wear a Yukata."

"Okay, I can live with that." I said to Aiko, smiling. I turned to the mirror pulling my long dark brown hair out of its pony-tail, so that it fell a little past my butt. I pushed my sister out of the bathroom so I could take a bath and change for the anime meeting.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Silly me! My name is Miko Meigetsu. My first name means Beautiful Child and my last means Bright Moon, just like my sister, and I'm a high school girl. But I'm not like other high school girl... You see my family lives in Newton, Texas. I'm in small town where you know everybody 'cause it's like you live next to each other here.

Drive a few miles and - bam - you're at the Dollar Store and right across the road you got Boucher Brothers~! Here in Newton we have wacky names for stores. And next to Boucher Brothers is Family Dollar were mostly every thing is $1 dollar and something-! Sorry, I'm off the main idea of introducing myself.

Okay, I'm 19 years old with one year left of high school then it's off to College I guess. [Sigh] I guess I'm good at climbing, cooking, taking care of myself and my little sister because my mom has to work really hard to make living, but I'm just happy I got a mom and sister, 'cause everybody else then gone off and died on us. Sucks right? Now I know what you are thinking: "Oh she's going to one of these sad people!" But I'm not. I'm a really bright person.

You see I'm really a-

"MIKO GO FASTER OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR THE ANIME MEETING!" My mom shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, Mom!" I shouted from the bathroom. I quickly finished up my bath and dried my long brown hair and wrapped it into tile. I ran out of the bathroom, not even shutting the door behind me.

I went and ripped open my closet and pulled out one of my best Yukata. It was black with red flowers on the sleeves and hem. It went down to my ankles. I quickly put the dress on and slipped on some black sandals Japanese people wear.

"Hurry up! Go faster, Miko!" Aiko yelled from downstairs in the living room.

"I'm almost ready!" I yelled back down the stairs. I ran as fast as I could down the stair without tripping or falling on my BEEP.

I ran straight into the living room where my Mom and little sister were waiting. But I was running too fast and ran straight into Mommy, and knocked over my Mom's expensive looking vase. My Mom was about to look were the crash came from, but I grabbed and pushed a pillow on her face so she couldn't see.

"IIII VVVVVVVVVASSSS DERRED!" My mom tried to say something struggling to get out from under the pillow, but it all came out as that.

"Um… My bad." I said like Raven off of 'That's So Raven'. But then all of a sudden she stopped moving altogether. Aiko gasped.

"You killed Mommy!" she shouted.

"SHUSH!" I yelled, silencing her.

She might wake up mommy.

"I'm so dead when she wakes up, aren't I?" I asked Aiko.

"Yes, yes you are." Aiko said to me, nodding her head sagely.

I slowly moved the pillow off of my Mom's face to see that her eyes were open and she was just waiting for me to move the pillow. Suddenly, she jumped up and started to run around the living room…until BAM! She hit her head really hard on the door.

"WTF?!" Aiko shouted giving my mom the 'Are You Crazy' look. 0.o **(A/N: "For those who don't know what WTF mean! It means 'What The Freak?!' Just letting you knows those who don't know the meaning.") ** I walked over to my sister and hit her over the head.

"No! Bad girl! No saying bad stuff!" I said hitting her over the head again just for waking me up this morning.

"Will you stop hitting me?!" Aiko shouted, grabbing my hand before I could hit her again. My sister suddenly gasped and looking at our clock with pink sakura petals printed on it the pure black background. **(My family has a thing for flowers and the color black and red!) **I looked at the time to see it was 8:32.

"Hey Aiko, what time was the anime meeting?" I asked her, looking her way to see that she was now gone.

I started looking around freaking out.

What if somebody stole her?

What if something popped up and ate her?

**(Which one do you think it is?!)**

Hey, don't judge! If you lived where I grew up, then you would know something like that could happen.

I turned to look at the door to see it wide open and somebody running around the front yard. "_What in the world?_" I thought. I slowly came to a conclusion it's a freaking idiot or… a…a really smart person. Yeah that's it! I slowly walked to the door to see who it was. When I was half way to the door after I step over mommy, I was about to go out of the door. It's just say it **WAS** a **_bad_** idea. You know what? I should just kill **who** ever is writing this story!

**(Flames: You can't even touch me!) **

**(Miko: You freak' nut case! Get help! You sick little-) **

**(Flames: Back to the story!)**

**(Kicking Miko in the butt!)**

Before I could go any farther, something with a strong force pushed me back really hard, knocking the holy wind of goodness I need to live right the freak out of me. And yes, I can say bad words right now cause do you see the shoot I'm in?! Sweet I just got All Mighty Pushed by Pein. **(Pein** **off of Naruto the fake leader of the Akatsuki!) **

When my back hit the living room the air was knocked right out of me. I supped to the ground, fighting to stay wake because my whole world was turning black.

"_Sleep, You don't need to stay… any more~." _A voice sang to me from somewhere, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. I tried to crawl over to my mom who was knocked out though the whole thing.

I managed to stand, but when I was close to getting to her I tripped in the sandals I was going to wear to the anime meeting about Naruto, and I hit my head on the floor really hard.

"_Sleep!" _the voice shouted at me. I couldn't tell if it was a female or male's voice because of hitting stuff and my mind still was not fully awake. I know I heard this voice somewhere before, but where?

The only think I knew is that my whole world was turning black, and Aiko was running up, crying and screaming for me to wake up. But I was too far into the darkness to think or see straight, so I could just be seeing things.

My last thought was _"I thought today was going to be different from the other. Why doesn't that voice let me live in peace for once?"_

**Chapter One end! :D**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this story! **

**I hope you liked reading chapter one! **

**I tried to make the chapter really long so you can understand some things…**

**But you will learn more about Miko in the next few chapters! **

**There will be something you learn about this happy but crazy girl in this story! **

**So please tell me what you think of it in your review or pm! **

**I don't care which one just please tell me what you think of it!**

**Miko: "Your freakin crazy!"**

**Flames: "It toke you that long to figure that out?" ( ';**

**Aiko: "Shut up! Please review have I nice day and may God be with through the day!" :)**

**Flames and Miko: "Yeah what she said! **

**Flames: "Have a blessed day to you all!" **

**Aiko: "And Good morning!"**


	2. Should I change it?

**Tell if I should change this chapter!**

**To started by saying this that. . .**

**I'm very pleased with the reviews I got for this Inuyasha story!**

**Thanks to the ones who update once again please! GOOD MORNING, GOOD EVENING, OR GOOD NIGHT!**

**Guest: "Thank you for review! And will have to read to find out more about her!**

**LET GOD BE WITH YOU THROUGH THE DAY, EVENING, OR NIGHT WHILE YOU SLEEP!**

**To****Francesca3234: "Thank you once again for reviewing to my story and the favorite!"**

**To NaLuFever4ever: "Thanks for favorite my story! I love the review!"**

**AlianAnn: "Thank you for favorite my story, and for following my story too!"**

**Francesca3234: "Thanks for favorite my story! And Following too"**

**NaLuFever4Everr: "Same! Thanks for faving my story!**

**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi (reviewer): "Thanks for the review, thanks for reminding me, and for following my story! : )"**

**To Pochi-Pu: "Thanks for following my story!"**

**To SuperSOULEATERLOVER: "Thank you for faving and following my story!"**

**To Justlookin4agoodread98: "Thank you so much reminding I completely forgot! And thanks for giving me some tips!****J"**

**Aiko: "Well that's all of them!"**

**Miko: "Let's party while Flame's writes chapter three!" (Running off with Aiko to party)**

**Mother: "Yeah! But remember go to bed by 10:30!" (Waving them off)**

**Flame's: "Sure go and anadem me in my time of need!"**

**(Turning back to the computer screen to finish writing freaking' chapter three)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha or the songs in this story!**

**Let's get this chapter under way!**

* * *

**Miko's Point of view~~**

I woke to find myself not on the lovely bed I went to sleep on last night, but on the damn hard-ass floor. I heard snoring, so I got to one knee and peered over the side of the bed, only to see that… something…or someone was on the bed. I got onto both of my feet, and did what I always do when I want something to sleep on after somebody has taken it from me. I pushed that freaking bitch off the bed onto the damn hard ass floor (well, I would call it more of a kick than a push). She woke up, freaking out really quickly after that. I probably would too… Nah, I doubt it.

She snapped her honey-colored eyes open to stare at me."WHAT THE FREAK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Emiko shouted at me from the ground, while glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. I laid back down to sleep, but I couldn't get cozy any more.

Why that bitch… freaking up my sleeping system… freaking bitch was gonna pay for that. Nobody gets to live after this… this horrible crime! That greedy bitch was gonna pay for messing with my sleep! What is the time anyway? Hey, don't judge - I need to know these things so that when I kill her, I know what time it was so I can get a steel-proof alibi. I'm not going to jail just yet!

**(She doesn't know that she's not in her world any more! She just thinks she's somewhere on her planet!)**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU GREEDY BITCH!" I shouted at her, shooting up so I was snow standing up on the bed. She leapt up off the floor so that she was standing on both of her feet, too.

"What do you mean 'greedy?! I'm the one who saved you last night!" Emiko yelled, pushing me to the ground. THRUMP! My head hurt now… Oh, now it's on, bitch!

I toke off my 1 inch high heels, and held them in one hand as I pulled up my right-hand sleeve. "Get something to fight with! When I'm done with shoving my heels up your ass, you're going to have to choose which asshole you want to shit out of!" I shouted at her, getting all up in her face. **(She leaned over the bed; the reason she can reach Emiko is because they both leaned over it!)** Emiko toke off one of her black sandals and held it in her right hand while her left pulled up her right yukata sleeve.

"Bring it on, bitch!" I roared, jumping over the bed towards her, only to have this really strong force force me back into the wall. "What the hell?" I yelled, after having the wind knocked right out of my body.

I looked up to see Emiko smirking down at me from the other side of the bed. I started to breathe really hard for some reason. I just couldn't get my breathing to slow down. My body felt like it was on fire. I started to scream really loud for help. My world was spinning, and I couldn't get it to stop moving around in circles.

"**IT HURTS! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My neck just started to hurt 10xs more. "_It hurts so badly! Mom, Aiko help me! Anybody, please!" _I pleaded in my thoughts.

"Are you okay?!" Emiko cried, running over to me. She touched my forehead and it all stopped. I fell to the floor, panting, trying to get my breathing back under control. Emiko ran out of the room, and then came back with a bucket of water. I didn't know whether it was hot or cold. All I knew was that the bitch had better have cold water to drink and put on my forehead.

"Emiko, run faster!" I shouted at Emiko, rushing her to come quicker, but she was already by my side. She hit me with a green towel that had pink rose at the edge on my right arm. She folded the tile like a hotdog, then like a taco.

"I'm already here, bitch," she said to me. I gave her the middle finger and retorted, "Yeah, freak you too, bitch."

I then dropped my finger. I couldn't keep it up any longer because of the pain I was feeling all the way though my sexy new body. She shook her head in shame at my choice of gestures, but still helped me nonetheless. I appreciate that greatly, even if I didn't show it on the outside. I know that someday, that may well be my down fall. So, you don't have to tell me what I already know for myself.

She started to say words while holding the towel above her head with both hands; using it so it was facing toward the ceiling. The words she was saying I could barely make out clearly, but I know it was something along the lines of, "I Emiko N-" Or something like that. Still, the rest of it was mumbles...

* * *

**Time Skip~~!**

After my breathing finally slowed down to its normal pace again, I thanked Emiko, who had stayed by my side through-out the whole thing. Though, I did black out a bit some times. I stood up, but ended up falling back down once again. I was too weak to stand up just yet. Luckily, Emiko caught me before I could hit my head on the floor.

"Thanks, Emiko," I said, smiling weakly at her. Emiko let a frown grace her face. She does care about me, but why?

"Why are you frowning?" I asked Emiko, looking her straight in the eyes, hoping for her to tell me the truth.

She took me over to the bed and lay me down, pulling the light pink covers over me until it went a little past my shoulders. The frown was still marring her face. Emiko rested her weight on the back of her calves while sitting down onto the floor, and then looked down at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting to look at.

"Well, you see, you _are_ the only friend that I've got," she said to me, sounding really sad. I know this is bad, but I suddenly had the urge to sing No New Friends by Drake. So, I just sang it.

"No new friends no, no new friend stays down from day one. I said No new friends-2

"Shut the freak up!" Emiko shouted, cutting right into my beautiful song.

"Well, freak you too." I said, grinning. Emiko finally cracked a smile, but it was just a small smile.

"Nice smile!" I commented.

This time she fully smiled; a bright freaking smile, but for some reason I felt like getting rid of it. So I had to just start saying random shit.

"You're working it!"

"Broke thy broke!"

"Ole! Ole!"

"Don't drop my honey bun! Hey, don't drop that honey bun!"

Emiko gave me the crazy look through the whole entire thing.

"What are you doing?" Emiko questioned from the corner of the room. Somehow she got there without me noticing.

"How the freak did you get into the corner?" I asked, bewildered, looking at her like she had lost her freaking mind. Well, we already know she's a nutcase, but does she have to act like one too?

"I'm so cool!" Emiko smirked, looking all smug-like. I guess so… [Sigh]

"You're a nutcase, you know that, right?" I stated, looking to the right of where Emiko was hiding. I got out from under the black beautiful covers that I loved so much, but only after I had got back all of my strength. I was not about to get up and fall again… I don't roll like that… I don't think?

* * *

**Emiko's Point of View**

I was just standing there, looking at Miko like she had just lost her mind in a bonfire.

"Duh!" I called, raising my hand above my head. Oops… I messed up… I had to change the subject really fast before Miko's little - when I say little I mean _little_ - mind could process what I had just shouted…

What to change it to? I looked at Miko, trying to notice something weird, to see that her clothing was way different then any I'd ever seen before. And, trust me, I've seen a lot of clothes before. Looking back, I remember seeing two girls that had similar clothes, but one had long black hair, and the other one... well, I was not really paying that much attention to her.

"Where did you get your clothing?" I asked her, observing her outfit very closely. Miko gave me a strange look.

"Well, I have no clue." Miko shrugged. I gave Miko a blank look and said, "So, you stole them?'

"I might have…" Miko drawled, ending her lingering sentence slowly…

"You're going to be killed," I muttered, looking at her shoes. Don't judge, I loved the shoes she was wearing.

She looked shocked for a few seconds. "Do you by any chance have any money then…?" Miko inquired. Please don't ask me to buy you some freaking clothes… Please… Please?

"You're taking me shopping." Miko commanded, staring at me really hard. I'm stewed, aren't I?

"No." I answered firmly, staring just as hard back…

**10 minutes later…**

"Fine." I said, giving up. Miko started to jump up and down. Then, she asked me the most stupid question ever (or, at least, that I know of). "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're in the Western Lands." I replied, confused. Her face was priceless.

"Shit!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such I long time, but I'm going to be updating much slower now that spring brake is all most up, but I will try and Update one more chapter before spring brake is up! **

** (Fire burning bright in my eyes!)**


End file.
